1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to cable management and aesthetically pleasing structure to protect and cover electrical cables.
2. Background Art
Cable management systems are well known in the art, but fail at properly protecting and securing cables in certain situations. Some modern architecture utilizes non-linear surfaces which tend to create gaps between the cable management system and the mounting system.